


Aqua Blue

by Satashi



Category: Regarding Saeki Sayaka, やがて君になる | Yagate Kimi ni Naru | Bloom Into You (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satashi/pseuds/Satashi
Summary: A short little ficlet about Sayaka going swimming for the first time in years. The start of the light novel is needed to understand this.
Relationships: Saeki Sayaka/Swimming Class Girl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Aqua Blue

Swimming. It was something I haven't really done since I was a child. I've been to water parks in my life, but that was different. I'm not sure what it was about today, maybe it was the heat, but I wanted to swim. Nostalgia too, perhaps? Either way, Touko and Koito-san were on a date and I didn't like the idea of being the third wheel, especially to the girl I confessed to not a year ago.

**Aqua Blue**

**By: Satashi**

I made my way to a public pool, choosing to go for an indoor one instead of the smaller ones available for free. The inside was cool but humid, the thickness of the air clinging to me as I walked to the front desk. I paid for my time and received a key to a locker. I didn't hesitate to strip down, as I had worn my swimsuit under my casual clothes. I had a change of underwear in my bag for when I left, and that was good enough.

Serenity came over me as I fit my hair up under a swimming cap. It was a little messy, but once I got over the tugging at the roots, I managed to get it under control. My glasses were taken off and the world became a little more blurry. My nearsightedness was getting worse, it seems. Maybe I should get laser eye surgery? It would be convenient, for sure.

Walking through the doors to the pool area, I saw several people walking around, talking, and splashing at each other. A few people were doing laps back and forth as well. Unsure how good I still was in the water, I chose one of the more quiet areas of the pool. The water was cool to the touch, a much welcome feeling to my hot skin.

I chose not to wear goggles, as my vision underwater was even worse than on land. Of course I forgot about the chlorine, and soon found my vision even more hazy than before. I could still swim at least, and took a small lap around my private little corner. Before long, I was comfortable enough to go out into the pool for real, just enjoying the feeling of weightlessness.

“Did you hear?” A voice came from the side and I couldn't help but listen in, despite not wanting to. They were being obnoxiously loud. “The girls over there are going to a national championship race next week. I hear it's a really big event that could lead to the Olympics.”

“Ehhh? No way, in our town? Surely you misheard.”

I dove underwater, getting away from the people who talked to much. I wanted to be alone, to forget everything about my life for an hour or two. I didn't have to worry about Touko or Koito-san today. Today was my day. I deserved it for lasting this long.

Surfacing for air felt good after my long dive, and the oxygen coming back into my lungs was even better. I wish I had gone for the goggles now, but it was too late to really make a difference. Instead of worrying, I just avoided anyone that came too close by doing a quick dive and moving away. I must have repeated this a few dozen times before I chose to just lay on my back in the water, floating at my own leisure.

When fatigue finally won out, I swam to a ladder to leave the pool. The people that were apparently training were all laughing and complimenting each other as they walked around. They were loud too, and it annoyed me slightly. A motion caught the corner of my eye and when I turned to look, I saw one of the team swimmers laying on their back in the pool, much like I had. Their form was blurry, nothing but a mix of tanned skin and long black hair floating out behind them. A swimming cap with goggled on it were floating next to who I assumed to be female now.

Maybe because I was staring, but the girl lifted up to tread water and looked over at me. I noticed something then, deep in my chest. It felt like fear, but I had no idea why. The girl in the pool, from what hazy details I could make out, seemed about my age, maybe a bit older. Still, it gave me a bad feeling and I wanted to move away from her as quickly as I could.

My legs didn't seem to budge through, and I just stared. “Hey! You coming in?” The girl called over to me. “It's not reserved anymore, so anyone can use it.”

I don't know why I did it, but I stepped forward. I was scared, but that wasn't what was bothering me. Instead, I was more focused on trying to understand the reason _why_ I was scared. Fear isn't rational in a situation like this, and I needed clarification, so I chose to dive into the pool. My swimming cap slid off my hair, as I had already began to loosen it before I stopped to look over here. My hair weighed me down, but I still moved forward, the other woman meeting me half way.

When we were close, we both tread water while looking at each other. Our hair floated around us as we held our breathes. Was this girl challenging me to a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest? I couldn't win that, obviously, this girl had to be better than me.

Wait, better? Why would she be better? Because she was on a national swim team? Because she could go to the Olympics? Sure, that would make her better, but something else was there as well. As if they were confused as well, the girl lifted a hand out to me. It seemed... almost familiar somehow. Again, my judgment was overruled by curiosity. I had to take the hand, to find out what was causing this feeling of anxiety in my chest.

Her palm was warm, maybe from the workout she just did. To my surprise, she interlocked our fingers and offered her other hand. The fear was coming on stronger now and it combined with my lack of air to give me a really complicated feeling. Were her eyes blue? It was hard to make out. My hand moved on it's own, taking the offering and locking fingers there as well. What was this girl up to? Was her being weird what was triggering my fear? Was it my natural way of avoiding someone who could be dangerous?

I was running out of air and I motioned up with my eyes to imply that I needed to surface. The woman shook her head and moved closer. The fear grew worse inside me. Was she going to try and hurt me? Drown me? What was I doing here!?

Bubbles came up from my neck, where the girl's face was. I opened my mouth, knowing I couldn't breath what she was exhaling. She leaned back, her eyes wide as could be. Her mouth opened, silently wording something to me... what was it...? Sae...ki...-san?”

Fear. My eyes widened and I exhaled a shocked breath, forcing bubbles to interrupt our locked eyes. My whole body jerked backwards violently and I swam to the surface, gasping out a ragged breath before turning to swim away. My chest was hurting, stomach in a knot. It was her. It had to be. Even if it wasn't, I wanted to leave. I _had_ to leave.

“Saeki-san!” The girl called for me, but I didn't care. The ladder was finally reached and I almost choked for air as I lifted up to run away. Someone yelled at me for sprinting, but I had to keep going. Didn't they know I was scared? “Saeki-san!” Again the words called to me, closer this time. I was tired, had no air in my lungs, and the other girl was in top form. She caught me, placing a hand on my shoulder just as I reached my locker.

Turning, I panted for air as she stepped closer. One hand went to the side of me so she could brace against the locker, her face close to mine. “It's you,” she spoke softly. “It really is you...”

I remembered my swimming lessons all those years back. The annoying girl who always spoke to me, the one who waited on me, the woman who was now before me once again. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run. This girl had cracked my heart back when I was too young to even understand it. It was the spark that made me open up to new ideas, to fall in love with another girl, and to eventually have my heart broken twice over for it. Everything stemmed from this one girl.

It was silent between us, each of us just looking at the other as water rolled down our bodies. A droplet fell from my lashes and I knew a tear came with it. I sank slowly down the lockers, instantly being eased down by the girl before me. “Hey, careful now...”

“What is this?” I finally asked, hugging my knees. My palms were hot, the back of my neck sweating. The fear I felt was replaced by understanding now, and it didn't help at all. “I come here once in four years, and you're looking for me?”

“I have always looked for you.” She knelt down, those blue eyes misting over as well. “I waited for you every Wednesday. I asked everyone I could about you. No one would tell me anything... So I just kept waiting.”

“I quit swimming.” My voice was weak and felt painfully tight.

“Do you... hate me that much?”

Hate? No I didn't hate her. Looking up again, we met eyes. I used to look at her while swimming, during those last few weeks I was in class. She was still tanned darkly, black hair now going down her back. Her body had matured, now looking extra petite and toned. “I got scared.”

“Of what?”

“The feeling in my chest when you touched my hand.” My young mind, which I had thought to be mature at the time, couldn't handle the feelings she gave me. I connected my racing heart and sweaty body to fear, because I didn't know what love was. Of course I knew now, but that didn't change the past.

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“Scaring you.”

She was still close, knelt down in front of me with one arm to the side still. She was trying to offer me some privacy in the locker room by covering the view of my body as best she could. “Forgiven.”

“Am I?”

No. But why did I blame her? She did nothing to me intentionally. It was me who ran. It was me who quit swimming to hide from her. I was the one who chose to accept women as lovers. She did nothing but be kind to the girl who treated her like dirt. She only offered her hand to me when I was scared. She tried to help me, and I shoved her away as hard as I could. “You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who treated you so poorly.”

“What do you mean? Being with you was the highlight of my week. I always wanted to be with you, to try and make you understand how I felt.”

“I did nothing but ignore you and be mean.” Scoffing, I looked down, the image of Koito-san coming to mind. “I guess I haven't changed any...” Despite being older, more mature, and more knowledgeable about the world, I was still mean. Perfect Sayaka in her perfect world, being shocked that someone had the nerve to be better than her. Might as well be mean to them so they leave you alone, right? Run from them, ignore their offerings of friendship...

“Why not let me decide that?” She stood, offering me the hand that was protecting me from view till moments before. I took the hand and stood with her help, honestly a little shocked at how easily she lifted me to my feet.

“Why? You don't know me, you only know that stupid little brat of a girl.”

“Let me find out then.”

“Why?”

“Because I can't love anyone!” She shouted at me now, making a few people glance over for a brief moment. Taking a breath, she eased back her tone again. “I don't know why, but I was never able to fall in love after that... I kept thinking there was a chance to see you again, so I didn't even try. Even when someone confessed to me, I could only remember the feeling of looking for you every Wednesday.”

“That's a little creepy.” It was said as a joke, but half of me meant it. “Don't waste you life on me.”

“I'm not wasting it.” Now she was opening the locker next to mine, getting a towel and putting it on my head. “Saeki-san... Would you like to go get some tea?”

With her? The one who started everything in my life? The girl who cracked open my heart to allow me to love and then feel the pain caused by it? The one who made me quit something for the first time in my life!? “Yes.”

And with that word, a new chapter began in my life.


End file.
